Reconociendo a Mis Padres
by PhinaBella987
Summary: TomMarie se aventuran en el tiempo, para conocer a sus padres que les esperará en esta aventura les invito para que lo lean y lo descubren por ustedes mismos.


_**Reconociendo a mis padres.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1**_

 _ **Planeando mi viaje al pasado.**_

 _ **Hola quiero presentarme yo soy, una chica pelirroja de unos 11 años para ser exactos desde, que había nacido y cuando ya tenía unos cuatro años y medio, me pregunte que como eran mis padres cuando ellos se conocieron ya, hace tiempo hace más o menos unos quince años, atrás mis papás lo saben, pero estoy construyendo una maquina, del tiempo para ir al pasado para poder conocer a mis, padres más o menos de la misma edad que la mía de verdad yo, quiero conocerlos cuando eran de mi edad yo se que mis padres, me dijeron que no fuera al pasado ya que podría ser muy, peligroso y se podrían alterar las líneas del tiempo y el espacio y ellos, no estaban nada de acuerdo con eso pero más sin embargo tomare mis precauciones para evitar futuros malos entendidos cuando vaya al pasado a conocer a mis padres y eso es lo que más deseo conocer a lo que son mis padres pero cuando eran niños como ¡yo! Exclamó la pelirroja.**_

 _ **Esta es mi nueva y más arriesgada aventura, así les invito para que unan a ella comenté yo muy feliz.**_

 _ **Mi nombre es Marie Flynn Garcia Shapiro, y yo les contaré mi travesía a través del tiempo.**_

—Mamá papá yo iré a viajar por el, tiempo comentó Marie a sus padres y ellos suspiraron ya, resignados aceptaron que fuera a hacer ese viaje a través, del tiempo y le dieron muchas recomendaciones para, que no metiera las patas en su viaje a través del tiempo y no debe de alterarlo ya que los resultados podrían ser fatales en su época de origen. —

—Bien Marie ya te hemos dicho que no debes de hacer nada cuando viajes por el tiempo comentaron sus padres un poco preocupados por la chica aventurera. —

—Ok ya entendí nada de hacer cosas, de que puedan alterar las líneas del tiempo tendré mucho cuidado con eso, comento Marie a sus padres para que no se siguieran preocupando por ella ya que ella se va cuidar muy bien durante su viaje. —

—Bien hija que bueno que nos, escuchas ya que nosotros queremos tu bienestar y recuerda, si hay algo fuera de lo normal en las líneas del tiempo tu, deber es corregir ese daño para que no ocurra nada que pueda poner, tu existencia o la nuestra en peligro comentaron muy serios sus padres. —

—Si entiendo eso a la perfección, así que no se preocupen por eso si hay algo fuera de lo, normal trataré de repararlo para corregir un posible error que, podría significar mi inexistencia en nuestra época, comentó la chica de pelo morocha, a sus padres y ella respetaba lo que les advertía y más de su padre Phineas y ella es muy precavida, con lo que sus padres les dicen a ella.—

—Bien solo me hace falta ir a donde Thomas para ver si me puede acompañar en nuestra aventura, comento la chica con corazones formados en sus ojos ella estaba enamorada de ese chico, y definitivamente lo iba a invitar a ir en su viaje claro sí sus padres lo dejan ir. —

—He hola muy buenos días tío ferb, saludo la chica pelirroja a su tío, hola tía Vanessa, se encuentra tomas pregunta la chica a sus medios parientes y ellos le dicen que esta en su cuarto que enseguida baja comentaron sus padres de re pronto se escuchó un ruido, era nada más y nada menos que tomas, este al momento al ver a Thomas lo saludó de manera muy dulce, y tierna y ella se sonrojo un poco, y Thomas lo noto y decidió molestarla un poco. —

—Hola Marie pareces que tus mejillas están muy rojas comentó el chico muy astuto, poniéndole en vergüenza en frente de sus tíos pero más sin embargo no le dio importancia y le dijo lo siguiente Thomas quieres acompañarme a mi en un viaje por el tiempo, comentó la pelirroja muy feliz, a su futuro novio, ya los dos estaban a punto de cumplir 12 años y de ahí poco a poco empezarían su relación de amor mutuo. —

—Sí claro que puede ir Thomas contigo en tu viaje en el tiempo comentaron sus tíos, y así con el permiso otorgado por sus padres se fueron hacía donde se encontraba la máquina del tiempo, y se dispusieron a encender la para partir en su viaje cuando en eso se escucharon unas voces que decían sus padres en señal de advertencia en el tiempo… —

—Chicos solo tengan mucho cuidado cuando, se encuentren en el tiempo y no procuren, alterar nada más bien si está alterado algo su deber es de, arreglarlo se que muchos dicen esta frase se dice que el futuro, no se debe de alterar, pero lo que no dicen realmente es que, si unas de las líneas del tiempo ya están alteradas su deber es de ordenar la línea que esta alterada, para que no haya ningún problemas más adelante, le dijo ferb a los niños. —

—Claro que así lo haremos no tienen nada de que, preocuparse, comento Marie a su tío ferb y entonces con las órdenes captadas por los dos se dispusieron a ir a viajar por el tiempo con mucho cuidado de no alterar nada. —

—Listo Thomas para partir en nuestro primer viaje, comento muy alegre Marie a su mejor amigo, y amor secreto ellos dos pasarían por muchas cosas juntos hasta dar el primer, paso para una relación como la de su padre con su madre isabella, más sin embargo estaba feliz al lado de Thomas. —

—Claro que yo estoy muy feliz de, viajar en el tiempo contigo, comento el chico un poco sonrojado, y alegre de saber que pasará muchas aventuras con su mejor, amiga y amor secreto Marie algo le dice que, este viaje le dejará muy gratos recuerdos y algo más que una simple amistada entre él y su amada Marie, de eso estaba seguro de que pasaría. —

 _ **Thomas y Marie estaban muy felices de que irán, al pasado a conocer a sus padres de cuando eran, más jóvenes más sin embargo deberán de tener, mucho cuidado al viajar por el tiempo para así no alterar, nada pero sí ellos encuentran algunas alteraciones su, deber es dejarlo todo en orden para que no haya alteraciones en el tiempo.**_

 _ **Habían llegado a la área limítrofe, era 14 de febrero del año 2016, según la información que daba la maquina del tiempo cabe de decir que para esta fecha, candace ya dio a luz a su primogénita Amanda fruto del amor de Jeremy Johnson y Candace Flyn Amanda, tiene cuatro años de edad y ella muy sorprendida de ver a esas personas pero se le hacía muy familiar a su tía Isabella, por lo que decidió preguntarle y salir de las dudas por que su cara le resultaba muy familiar.**_

—Tú te me haces demasiado familiar, como a tía Isabella comento muy feliz a la chica pelirroja, y no sé también tienes un aspecto familiar con mi tío Phineas, dijo con cara detectivesco, sospechando que ella fuera su prima. —

—Hola Mi nombre es Marie y él es Thom los dos venimos del futuro para conocer, a nuestros padres más jóvenes, y yo hija de Phineas y Isabella, y él es hijo de Ferb y Vanessa, dijo Marie a su prima pero no se sabía su nombre y le pregunta ¿Disculpa como te llamas?

—Ah bueno yo me llamo Amanda lo sabía, lo sabía comento la chica pelirroja mis tíos Phineas e Isabella ya son novios comento Amanda muy feliz a su prima. —

—Que mis papás que ya son que dijo la chica muy feliz de oír esa noticia, bien pero no debemos de permitir de que se den cuenta que yo soy su hija, comentó Marie. —

—Eso es muy cierto comento Amanda, pero como haremos para que no se den cuenta, dijo la chica muy preocupada pero no se dieron cuenta que los padres de Marie los habían escuchado. —

—Que no nos tienen que decir, comentaron Phineas e Isabella los niños habían sido descubierto por no hablar en voz baja y todos dijeron. —

—Oh no nos han descubierto dijeron todos a la vez, y ellos estaban inventando cómo salir de este predicamento, pero Marie les diría toda la verdad a sus padres tienen el derecho que Marie es del futuro y es su hija, y el viene del futuro refiriéndose a si mismo Thom. —

—Err hola mamá y papá yo soy Marie y el es mi mejor amigo Thomas, yo soy su hija y venimos del futuro, comentó la chica pelirroja, y vio que sus progenitores estaban en shock debido a la noticia de último minuto pero más sin embargo querían saber por que ellos estaban aquí en el pasado. —

—Ok comentó el chico pelirrojo, déjame a si entendí tu eres nuestra hija, vienes del futuro, dijo Phineas un poco enfadado no son un poco jóvenes, para venir del futuro, dijo el pelirrojo, a los dos jovencitos. —

—Caray Phineas no los trates así no recuerdas, las aventuras qué tuvimos en el tiempo comentó, comentó la pelo Azabache haciéndole entender, que ellos cuando niños eran iguales a Thom y Marie y con lo que dijo su novia, la expresión del chico del pelirrojo se ablando un poco. —

—Lo siento chicos creó que me deje de llevar un por mis emociones, comentó el futuro padre de Marie, supongo que no tengo aún la jurisdicción y por ese motivo no puedo regañarte aún pero en algunos años si lo podré hacer dijo en advertencia el chico pelirrojo. —

—Phin tiene mucha razón cariño, que tal sí los vienen siguiendo a está época, comentó Isabella a los dos chicos, bueno basta de regaños y pasemos para adentró dijo la Ex líder de las exploradoras. —

—Muy buenos días mamá, papá cómo amanecieron hoy, comentaron su hijo y su novia, y donde está ferb dijo el pelirrojo a lo que estaban presente preguntaron lo siguiente a su hijo, y ¿Quiénes son ellos? —

—Bueno madre te parecerá extraño pero estos son tus nietos y vinieron del futuro para conocernos más Jóvenes y este de aquí es el hijo de Ferb, y el mencionado hizo su aparición sorprendido al ver a ese chico tan idéntico a él y se da cuenta de algo muy importante, se parece mucho a Vanessa y al mismo Ferb. —

—Y está linda chica pelirroja es nuestra hija, comentó Isabella mía y de Phineas, comentó la futura madre de Marie ella es Marie Linda ella es tu nieta y vino del futuro dijo muy feliz ella, y vio cómo Linda Flyn se emocionó demasiado. —

—Hola tu debes de Ser Thom, verdad comentó ferb a su futuro hijo tu madre debe de ser Vanessa verdad comentó el chico a su hijo el chico se sorprendió mucho al saber que ferb es su padre aparte que madre en el futuro es la, misma del pasado sin dudas esto es mucho mejor que inventar algo junto a Marie. —

Chicos no es muy arriesgado en venir hasta aquí, comentó sus futuros abuelos a los niños pero ellos rápidamente tenían su respuesta y esta vez le tocaba a hablar al pelo café.

—Entendemos su preocupación, pero nosotros tomamos todas las precauciones que fueran necesarias para que no nos vinieran siguiendo hasta está época, comentó Thom con aires de sabelotodo y todos comenzaron a reír ante a esa actitud del chico. —

 _ **Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, de ver a sus nietos, que proviene del futuro Amanda, está muy feliz al saber tendrá una prima con quien jugar, durante algunos años y desde ya la esperaba, y ella junto, a su familia van a proteger de alguien de quién les pudiera, hacerles daño todo iba a salir bien eso nadie lo sabe solo el tiempo, lo dirá lo que se sabe durante su estadía aquí en el, pasado lucharan con todo o el nada para poder proteger, aun ser querido hasta el final.**_

 _ **Sin dudas todos estaban muy felices, de estar todos en familia y en ese mismo momento, llegó la hermana, entro ala casa de su padre y se llevó una gran sorpresa de su vida.**_

 _ **En ese mismo momento, llega los demás, miembros de la familia, en ese mismo instante llega candace junto a su esposo Jeremy, y los dos se sorprendieron al ver a estos dos chicos y preguntaron los casi al mismo tiempo.**_

—Y cómo se llaman estos chico, está niña se me hace muy familiar comentó Candace y también ese chico que tiene el mismo aspecto de ferb comentó sorprendida, su esposa. —

—Oh vamos mujer no seas, tan exagerada comentó su esposo un poco incrédulo de lo su amada le estaba diciendo a él pero no tardaría él en descubrir que ella tenía mucha razón vaya que si. —

—Hola Tía Candace, hola tío Jeremy yo soy Marie y él es Thom venimos del futuro es un verdadero placer en conocerlos, comentó la chica un poco nerviosa en frente de sus tíos, Marie y Thom quieren mucho a su familia. —

—Hola bonita es gusto conocerte, a pesar de que no son de nuestra época comentó el tío a su sobrina, muy feliz de poder conocerla antes de tiempo y se encariño mucho con ella era muy tierna y muy lista la niña. —

—Hola tío es gusto para mi poderte conocerte cuando joven, yo por eso quise hacer este viaje para poderlos conocer a todos más jóvenes comento la chica pelirroja. —

—Hola tío es un gusto para mi poderte conocer, cuando no eras mas jóvenes, comentó Thom a su tío. —

No es nada mi querido sobrino, comentó el chico rubio a u sobrino de 10 años de edad.—

—Bien pero no es bueno que ustedes permanezcan por aquí durante mucho tiempo, comento la hermana mayor de los Flyn Fletcher dijo su hermana preocupada por el bienestar de sus sobrinos. Y eso todos lo notaron y dijeron lo siguiente a ella los demás. —

—Awww que ternura, comentaron todos los presentes e incluyendo sus propios sobrinos ellos estaban muy orgulloso de su tía se notaba a leguas que se interesaba por ellos. —

—Bueno tía candace nosotros entendemos, tu preocupación y apreciamos eso y mucho, pero por el momento no podemos partir a nuestra época hay algo que nos lo impide en hacerlo comentó, la chica pelirroja a sus familiares. —

—Entiendo lo que ustedes me dicen pero, miren ustedes son los hijos de Phineas e Isabella y Ferb y Vanessa, yo sé que ustedes pueden lograr muchas cosas cuando se lo proponen comentó Jeremy a sus futuros sobrinos. —

—Tienes toda la razón, Thom ya sé que vamos a hacer comentó Marie muy emocionada, a su mejor amigo y amor secreto ella puede confiar en ella y siempre van a estar el uno para el otro sin importar el por que. —

 _ **Entonces decidieron buscar la, mañera de volver a reconstruir la máquina del tiempo para, poder regresa a su época que clase de aventuras les esperaran, a los chicos en esta nueva aventura que vivirán en el pasado esto y más lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 1**_

 _ **Atte.: PhinaBella0987**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto los personajes y la serie no me pertenece les a Disney y a los creadores este fic fue hecho con el único fin de entretener al lector en esta lectura.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el capitulo: 2**_

 _ **PhinaBella0987~.**_

 _ **Bueno este será mi primer fic para esta serie espero que les guste cualquier duda e inquietud háganmelo saber por medio de reviews eso es todo muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Por favor deja tú reviews yo no muerdo chao nos vemos muy pronto.~**_


End file.
